


The Sky and his elements

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Before everyone knows TLY!Tsuna's plan, Canonical Character Death, Even Hibari is sad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: A short poem about Tsuna and his guardians now and 10 years later.





	The Sky and his elements

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
> This is my first fic I wrote in 2016 and totaly forgot about. English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The elements have finally found their home.  
The storm was raging happily  
for the person who gave him home.  
The happy-go-lucky rain was washing away the sadness  
for the person who cared.  
The little lightning was striking down enemies with the storm  
for the person who gave him family.  
The extreme sun was shining brightly in the sky  
for the person who protects him and his sister.  
The mists hid the sky when necessary  
for the person who stood up for them.  
The always free cloud was drifting in the sky  
for the person who never caged him.  
And the Sky,  
the always accepting Sky,  
the Sky who embraces all,  
protecting his elements,  
his family  
always watched them with his kind smile.  
But in the ten years later future,  
in the future that later never came to be,  
the storm was roaring in pain.  
The rain couldn’t wash away even his own sadness.  
The lightening was crying for the loss.  
The sun couldn’t shine anymore.  
The mists couldn’t hide because of the pain.  
The free cloud mourned for the only person he accepted.  
The elements failed to protect their Sky.  
They lost their Sky.  
The Sky who saw the real them when no one else could.  
The Sky who saw through their masks.  
The Sky who didn’t abandon them when everyone else did.  
The Sky who gave them a place to call home.  
The Sky who they vowed to protect.  
The Sky who understood them.  
The Sky who never betrayed them.  
The Sky who called them friends.  
The Sky who called them family.  
The Sky who always gave them kind and understanding smiles.  
They failed to protect him.  
They failed to save him.  
They saw him dying.  
They saw him look like he is sleeping  
in the black coffin with white lilies.  
And it’s breaking their hearts,  
That they couldn’t save him  
as how he saved them.  
And the Sky has fallen  
but happy  
because he protected the ones he loves.


End file.
